A Stairway Rendezvous
by lamer5799
Summary: Ruby nerviosly confesses to Blake in an unused stairway. [RubyXBlake] [Ladybug]


Blake was sitting alone in a back stairwell of the dorms. She does this every once and a while to get away from the noise of her team and read a book. This was a near abandoned stairwell with nearly everything covered in a moderate layer of dust and cobwebs. It was peaceful and out of the way, thats why Blake liked it. Blakes ear twitched as a creaky door was opened. Who else uses this place? Blake thought.

"Ah! There you are." Blake heard Ruby's voice from the next landing up.

"Looking for me?" Blake asked hearing the cloaked girl come down the stairs.

"Yeah." Was all Ruby said as she sat on the first step.

"For?" Blake probed casting a sidelong glance at the red girl.

"No reason." Ruby said almost evasively. "Just looking around."

"For me though?" Blakes interest was peaked.

"Kind of. Maybe." Ruby started to squirm under the attention. She tried to change the subject. "What are you reading?"

"Dusk and Dark." Blake answered. "What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"You know. I was walking around and happen to find you. It was like a side objective." Ruby tripped over her words. She just wanted to have a normal conversation with Blake. But the cat girl was picking at small details and making her squirmy. "So whats the book about?"

"Its a story of a small family that survived being stuck in a Grimm infested area." Blake put in a book mark and set the book aside. She turned to Ruby. "So I was a side objective?"

"Yes. Well no." her face gained a slight pink tint.

"I wasn't?" Blake raise and eyebrow. "So that makes me either the main objective or a bonus. Going by your terminology."

"Well. Um. You see." Ruby was tripping over her words. "What are we even talking about?"

"I wanted to know why you were looking for me?" Blake looked at her coolly. "And you are dodging the question. Quite poorly if I may add."

"I don't know, okay?" Ruby stared at her feet. "I just wanted to find you. I was kinda curious as to where you disappear to every now and then."

"You could have asked Ruby." Blake said with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah. I didn't think of that." Ruby rubbed the back of her head.

"Yang's right you are a dork." Blake humed.

"She said what?" Ruby asked with a moan.

"Calm down." Blake put her hand on Ruby's. It was an innocent gesture, given vary little thought. But Ruby's face flared a shade of pink that immediately caught Blakes eye. "Are you okay?"

Ruby opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. So she just nodded. She tried her best to calm down and focus on talking to the girl in front of her. But Blakes hand on hers was drawing most of her attention. If the wasn't looking at her hand she was looking at her face, more accurately her lips. Blake face showed slight concern, after all Ruby's face suddenly went bright red.

"Are you sure?" Blake asked bringing her other hand the Ruby's forehead.

"Blake. I." Ruby let a whisper slip past her lips.

"Hm?" Blake moved closer to hear her.

"I-I-I. Um." Ruby locked her silver eyes on the amber ones in front of her. She felt her heart beat faster. "I just."

"Ruby what's wrong?" Blake asked holding both of Ruby's hands.

"I like you!" Ruby blurted and her face turning a dark shade of crimson.

"Huh?" Blake asked with slight bewilderment.

"I like you. I like-like you." Ruby gripped Blakes hands. "You know? Like more than friends and different than sisters."

"Ruby. I." The faunus started.

She was completely caught off guard. She never even thought Ruby was mature enough to feel this way. She felt Ruby's hands shake as they held hers. She could tell how scared Ruby was. She wanted to comfort her and not make her uncomfortable. She wasn't opposed to anything Ruby said. She was flattered infact. The only thing that bothered her was how young she was.

"Um, Blake." Ruby half choked, avoiding looking at her. "I understand if you say no. So, um, just dont worry about it."

She faced blake with eyes closed and a half smile. Something inside Blake just told her to hug the small girl. She did and the small girl let out a light eep in surprise.

"Don't worry about it." Blake whispered softly. "Okay?"

"Okay." Ruby said hesitantly hugging back. "So what does this mean?"

"I don't know." Blake answered honestly. "Do you want to find out together?"

"Yes." Ruby said weakly and hugged her tighter.


End file.
